The prior art is replete with showerhead designs. Conventional showerheads utilize unmodified free flow water pressure to generate a spray of water. Water exiting a traditional showerhead is sent in a single direction by the force of the water pressure created in the supply plumbing. Such systems tend to consume a substantial amount of fresh water, most of which is wasted. Furthermore, most known showerheads produce a relatively narrow shower of water rather than distributing the water over a wide area. Such narrowly focused showerheads do not produce an effective stream of water that efficiently provides a wide area of water coverage to the person taking the shower. In addition, traditional showerheads are merely designed to provide a stream or spray of water to the user. Such showerheads are not designed to provide pleasant visual effects to the user during use.